


[好兆头]人类起源神话（The Origin Myths of Mankind）

by ganeshalien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganeshalien/pseuds/ganeshalien
Summary: ※角色设定分别跟随小说《好兆头》（Good Omens）（Neil Gaiman、Terry Pratchett，四川科学技术出版社，2008）及电视剧《好兆头》（Good Omens）（亚马逊影业与BBC合作出品，导演Douglas Mackinnon，编剧Neil Gaiman）。※所有情节母题全部来源于各族创世神话、起源神话、民间传说、民间故事等等。※可能OOC。※主CP为Crowley/Aziraphale。角色表观性别可变，注意避雷。※神话故事民间传说的特点通常都是大纲文，我喜欢。





	[好兆头]人类起源神话（The Origin Myths of Mankind）

最初的时候，伊甸园里是没有人类的，也没有动物。

那时天上有个天堂，地下有个地狱。天堂和地狱之间只有伊甸园。于是地狱的恶魔克劳利和天堂的天使亚茨拉斐尔决定造出更广阔的世界来。克劳利负责制造天，亚茨拉斐尔负责制造地。然而在制造天地的时候，恶魔总是忍不住盯着天使看，造的天很敷衍，于是就将天造得太小了，而且处处疏松，又轻又薄;而被盯着看的天使因为害羞，埋着头造地，又把地造得太大，而且处处致密，又厚又实天和地就无法合到一起了，

克劳利想了个办法，他将亚茨拉斐尔造的地挤压出褶皱，又将自己造的天尽量向四周拉伸成了弧形。天合在地上，不大不小正合适。于是，地就不平了，有了山川河谷，而天也不平了，太阳，月亮和星星，总是从天的一端滑到另一端，周而复始。

造天地的时候，克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔常常相遇，次数多了就互相喜欢上了对方。有一次，他们正在天使造的地上休息，没造完的天上突然下起雨来亚茨。拉斐尔张开一边的翅膀为克劳利遮雨。他们就更亲近了。于是天上的上帝和地下的撒旦就决定联姻。

虽然天堂地狱打算联姻，但是天上的天使和地下的恶魔都没有性别，于是上帝和撒旦抬头看看，正好是黄昏时刻。代表白天的太阳下沉，代表夜晚的月亮上升，于是就决定了性别。天堂里的小女儿，天使亚茨拉斐尔，骑着独角兽嫁给了地狱里的儿子，恶魔克劳利。

于是新人就住到了伊甸园里。

上帝说：“独角兽是圣洁的，不能够留在人间，也不能够被地狱得去”于是，在克劳利与亚茨拉斐尔结合后，独角兽就回到了天堂所以后来的人们都说，独角兽只亲近处女。

天使与恶魔在伊甸园生活了三年的时候，亚茨拉斐尔一共生了三个女儿。第一个女儿，克劳利给她取名叫夏娃，亚茨拉斐尔用温热的可可给她洗礼，于是她的肤色变成黑色，她的后代是尼格罗人，也就是黑种人。第二个女儿，克劳利给她取名叫女娲，亚茨拉斐尔用融化的黄油给她洗礼，于是她的肤色变成浅黄色，她的后代是蒙古人，也就是黄种人。第三个女儿，克劳利给她取名叫盖亚，亚茨拉斐尔用新挤的牛奶给她洗礼，于是她的肤色变成白色，她的后代是高加索人，也就是白种人。（*）

三个女儿离开伊甸园繁衍人类之后，克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔认为大地上的人类种族已经足够丰富了，于是第四年起，他们终止了生育，将性别和两性结合的模式都送给了人类。从那以后，人类就是男女结合繁衍后代了。

亚茨拉斐尔的嫁妆当中，有一切洁净的动物各七对，一切不洁净的动物各一对，还有各种农作物，但是没有火。然而，亚茨拉斐尔偷偷带了炎剑到人间。他怜爱人类生活艰难，于是将炎剑赠予人类，从此人学会了使用和保存火。

上帝对亚茨拉斐尔私自将火种带到人间的行为十分气愤于是他降下旨意说：“带去人间的火种，将要为人间带来灾难”于是从那以后，火就成了一种有可能带来灾难和痛苦的东西，人类必须一边小心翼翼地使用火，一边想方设法地避免火失去控制，酿成灾祸。

亚茨拉斐尔的嫁妆当中也没有苹果。但是出嫁的时候，亚茨拉斐尔吃下一个苹果，将一颗苹果籽藏在舌头下偷偷带到伊甸园并种植起来。等上帝发现的时候，人间早已经有了苹果。上帝感到愤怒，于是他斩断了天堂和人间的天梯，不准亚茨拉斐尔回到天堂，人类也就再不能上天了。只有每年圣诞节的时候，上帝才会放下彩虹，允许亚茨拉斐尔回到天堂看看。平时，其他天使想念亚茨拉斐尔，也会偷偷放下彩虹。然而天使们不敢将彩虹放到底，亚茨拉斐尔也就无法登上彩虹。所以，今天人们看到的彩虹，通常都是没有脚的，彩虹的末端隐隐约约浮在云中。

克劳利的聘礼中，有色，声，香，味，触五欲。在以形，声，闻，味，触五感都已和亚茨拉斐尔互相满足后，他将五欲送给了人类，于是人间有了画匠，乐师，酿酒人，厨师和裁缝种种职业。

克劳利的聘礼当中还有傲慢，嫉妒，暴怒，懒惰，贪婪，暴食及色欲七宗罪。他将这七宗罪也送给人类，于是人间有了罪恶，但也因此有了华丽的器具，丰富的工具，精美的烹饪等等，有了炫耀，竞争和分化，有的人开始积攒资源并从中获利，于是商业，阶级和国家就因此产生了。

质疑和好奇原本是地狱的品质，但是撒旦并没有将它们放进克劳利的聘礼当中。克劳利偷偷带到人间，同样赠予人类。撒旦愤怒了，于是摧毁了地狱到人间的大路，划了一条冥河。从那以后，克劳利就不能随意回到地狱了，只有每年12月13日这天，他才被允许坐着冥河里的渡船，回到地狱看看。

在撒旦还没有发现克劳利偷走了好奇的质疑的时候，克劳利还能够自由地在地狱和伊甸园之间往来。那时候人类还是永生的，但是会慢慢衰老，所以就要遭受漫长的痛苦。而且食物和其他资源也渐渐不够了。于是，克劳利就回到地狱，取来了死亡送给人类。可是在拿死亡的时候，克劳利没有留意上面还粘着疾病，于是疾病也一起来到人间。那以后，人间就有了生老病死。

人类慢慢繁衍，人间的生活也逐渐丰富起来。克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔觉得人类的世界差不多已经完成了，于是他们就将人类生活的地方命名为地球，自己则手拉手，一起去半人马α星生活了。

\--FIN--

*：关于人种划分，三分法是其中一种分法，也有人主张四分法，即增加棕种人，也是澳大利亚人;还有人主张应当增添很多种过渡人种此处采用三分法。单纯按照颜色深浅排序，不代表人种优劣。众生平等。


End file.
